Kiss in the Rain
by SandDragon91
Summary: If you like unlikely pairings that are rather sweet, read this. Shinonome Hitomi is walking home when she meets Soubi, drunk and not at all right in the head. What will happen? Read it and find out you lazy people...


Now, this is my first Loveless story. I haven't finished the manga, but I have watched the entire anime. Just thought I'd mention that, because I got this idea while watching the anime one night. But the idea was irresistible to me, and this is what I came out with. Well, read and review. And please…enjoy.

**I do not own Loveless…**--

----

-Kiss in the Rain -

The rain was falling gently, a light drizzle all the way down to the steaming pavement of the streets below. The wind was blowing, as a young woman came into view, after having rounded the corner of the previous block. Her light chestnut hair was shimmering from the light rain that was falling, all the while pulling out an umbrella.

She had really hoped she would make it home before it rained. Luck hadn't been with her. She sighed, and looked up at the cloudy sky. As if it ever _was_ with her anyway…

Adjusting her glasses, Hitomi Shinonome, made her way down the wet streets, dodging the iridescent pools of rain water as she did so.

Coming to the cross walk, she stopped to wait as several cars drove past. One drove right through the puddle of dirty rain water, which happened to be right in front of her. Result? She was splashed with the water, leaving Hitomi soaking wet, angry, and flustered.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hitomi aloud, looking at her ruined clothing. She stomped her foot angrily. "Ooooh! Just wonderful!" Shivering, she started to walk across the street, ignoring the stares. As she walked on, she caught sight of a couple, laughing happily together.

She envied them.

They were in love. And to make it even harder on her neither of them had ears, AND they were younger than her. Her ears arched back, and she looked sorrowfully at them before moving on. She was pathetic. At twenty-three she had never had any intimate contact. Not even a kiss.

At that thought…Agatsuma-san and his cruel words returned to her. She blushed at the mere memory of him. He was devilishly handsome, with beautiful blonde hair and the most intense blue eyes. They took her very breath away. And his voice was like velvet. And despite how harsh he had been to her…she could lose herself in his voice and eyes forever.

"S-shinonome-s-sensei?" said a muffled voice from behind her. _She recognized that voice_...

Hitomi jumped.

She turned around, coming face to face with Agatsuma Soubi. And all of her resolve and defenses nearly melted when she met him, his unfocused blue eyes meeting hers. His hair was damp from the rain, and his clothes were wet. A strange smell came from his heated breath…alcohol.

"Agatsuma-s-san!?" exclaimed Hitomi, slamming her eyes shut and blushing uncontrollably. "A-are you…drunk?" He still had a strange affect on her…drunk or sober.

"I might be…" said Soubi, his voice wavering for a fraction of a second. He had been drinking with Kio a while ago. And they had consumed between the two of them, at least two bottles of vodka. One each. The other college student had passed out, and Soubi decided to take a walk to clear his head.

He had a very low resistance to alcohol, or so it seemed the case.

"Let me help you home, Agatsuma-san." said Hitomi, her voice becoming squeaky. He moved a little closer to her, his breath falling onto her face. His sight was becoming blurrier by the second, and he felt a little unsteady on his feet.

His eyes fell on her innocent form with mild interest. She was untouched in his eyes and had never witnessed all that he had. Though he doubted there were many that had been subjected to such things. She was innocent, just the same, in the worst possible sense.

She was far too trusting to help a drunken male, an adult without his ears. Even he was still sober enough to know that. But he was tempted to accept. He knew it would be easy to overwhelm her and take her. She would not resist. He had known of her interest in him for a long time.

"N-no." murmured Soubi finally, shaking his head and causing his hair to send water every which way. Drops of it fell on her pale cheeks, red from her blush. He must not do such a thing. Not what he was thinking. He would not take that which she valued, no matter his state of mind.

Hitomi looked up at him, a little hurt that he would not allow her to help him. Her ears drooped a little, and she felt a little upset. He would never let her get close to him, or even help him.

The street was beginning to thin out now, and fewer and fewer cars were beginning to pass through. Soon it was silent, as the rain began to fall once more from the cloudy sky above.

"Please, Agatsuma-san. I only want to…" she stopped as he moved a little closer to her, his eyes still unfocusedly gazing upon her. "Agatsuma-san…?"

He suddenly reached out for her, causing her to slam her eyes shut, her whole body going as stiff as a board. His arm curled around her waist, and she felt herself pulled gently into his arms.

"What…what are you doing Agatsuma-san?" She looked up at him now, while Soubi looked down at her. The rain still fell gently on them, clinging to their hair and clothes.

He kissed her. A lingering and sweet kiss, while a deep blush spread over her cheeks, warming her considerably despite the cold rain that was still falling. His tongue asked for entrance, which she gave somewhat hesitantly.

It seemed like the moment was over in a flash. He pulled away from her, leaving her flustered and shocked at his sudden move on her. His blue eyes were still unfocused, and she somehow doubted he would remember this.

"Savor it."

And then he walked away, leaving her with his taste on her lips. And it was as fresh as the newly fallen rain.

----

And there you have it. Please, review!!!


End file.
